


What's Personal Space?

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, most ridiculous reveal ever, silly and subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: From the 50 dialogue's prompt list:“People are staring.” would be cute for Adrienette!"





	What's Personal Space?

**Author's Note:**

> Just losing my motivation to write anything too long and these always build me up to write again so here goes

“Um, Adrien?” Marinette asked, “Is everything, uh, okay?”

Adrien just gaped in response, her face gathered in front of him between his hands as his brow creased in concentration. He drew her face closer to his as his vision zoned in on the subtle change in her skin tone around her eyes. It was almost like a perfect line. There was no way. Surely there was another explanation…

“Adrien,” Marinette squeaked quietly, alerting him to just how close he had gotten to her, “People are staring.”

Face aflame over his sudden lack of tact, he dropped his fingers from her, mentally taking in every second of sensation as he catalogued just how soft and smooth her skin felt under his fencing callouses. His hasty retreat from her personal space gave him the perfect view of some of the crowd that had gathered behind them and with a quick glance around he realised there were even more surrounding them from the other sides as well. Most were openly staring, in confusion or amusement, although one or two pretended not to be looking. The whispered chatter was unmistakable though.

He quickly grabbed Marinette’s wrist as he swivelled in place, gently tugging her along to follow him to the locker room. Eyes followed them, although he was grateful that the owners of said eyes remained behind as he approached his destination. Kagami caught his gaze as he passed her, one eyebrow raised, and lips pursed almost in annoyance, though her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief instead, confusing him to no end.

He pulled Marinette inside the room and towards his locker, pausing only to make sure the door was firmly closed behind them. Letting go of the dainty wrist in his grasp, he fiddled with the lock on the door, reaching inside for something before turning to face the stunned girl.

He placed the item in her hand, still outstretched from where he had let go of her, seemingly frozen in shock. “Adrien?” she asked, glancing down in confusion at the bottle of sunscreen he had handed her.

All his actions quickly caught up to him and Adrien felt himself heat up as his blush overtook his face, making the tips of his ears burn. “Um,” he started, unsure how to continue, “you really need to wear some of that.” His heart beat faster the longer she stared at him, wide-eyed and unsure and he was determined to explain as clearly as he could before his own nerves overpowered him. “I told you it was going to be a scorcher the other day, but you clearly still did our after school patrol without taking precautions.”

She gasped audibly as the implications of his words sunk in. “What do you- I don’t- I-” He cut her off with a gentle caress of his finger against the same skin he had examined a few minutes ago.

“You have mask tan lines, My Lady,” he said, grinning.


End file.
